Cpt. Tyberius Sunborne
Tyberius was worn in a backwater town of the forgetten realms to parents who could not afford yet another mouth to feed, and found hinself given the name Sunborne as was the custom for all who passed through the orphanage of the preists of Pelor. There he spent his childhood in what confort could be offered by the Priests. They were careful to ensure that the children in their had a roof over their head and food in their stomachs - even when this may mean the preists themselves must go without. Even at a young age howver Tyberius grew to resent these conditions, he felt there must be more to the world and had noticed that as an extra mouth to feed he was simply a burden to the priesthood. He began seeking out any way he could to earn money to donate to the church. working odd-jobs on farms and running errends around town for pocket change. During a year of particular strife where war had broken out among the countryside the army of the local lord came through on a recruitment drive and Tyberius was the first in line to sign up. He was regected however as we was clearly too young, it was after all only his tenth year. By this time though word of his selflessness was famous among the townwnsfolk and the armies accompanying preisthood sought out Tyberius and offered him a role as pageboy. Tyberius readilly accepted this offer and so his journey in service of the gods began. Tyberius studied for many years as part of this armies travelling preisthood until he was of age to begin learning martial weapons and join the soldiers on the front line. The teachings of the gods never left him though and his penchcant for selflessness and desire to not be seen as a burden quickly developed into a tendancy to put himself in danger to save the lives of others. Tyberius experience on the battlefield guided his study, eventually casuing him to pledge himself to Torm the god of courage and self-sacrifice and become a paladin of this holy order. Tyberius led a long and succsessful career wining many campaigns and rising quickly through the ranks to attain thee rank of captain. He became famous for never leaving a man behind and could always be found where there were wounded wounded or innocents to protect. Whenever it seemed like a front line would break or a divivision would be routed Tyberius would be there holding the line with his greatsword and healing the wounds of those beside him. This was until he was struck down while holding a bridge against an orcish war cheif. Tyberius slowed by his old age had finally met his match, however his efforts had allowed an entire village time to reach the safety of castle walls. As he lay dying on the bridge Torm himself appeared to him in a vision. Healing his wounds and granting him a vitality beyond what he had known before. Torm told Tyberius to head west, to find the town of Mor and protect it's people from the encroaching wilds. So it was that Tyberius sunborne travelled to Mor and instilled himself with the cities watch. Keeping the peace and aiding those adventurers whoe ventured out, and those who returned. Upon hearing the news of a passage to the underdark being found in the wilds Tyberius knew why Torm had sent him west, and he immediately set about gathering people and supplies to head out. Tyberius was determined to build an outpost and protect the surface from whatever horrors crawled out of the bowels of the earth.